memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Bajor
Bajor was the homeworld of the Bajoran people and capital planet of the Third Republic of Bajor. Throughout much of the 24th century it was occupied by the Cardassian Union. Following Cardassian withdrawal in 2369, the planet became affiliated with the United Federation of Planets, becoming a member world in 2376. It was a class M planet, the seventh planet in the Bajoran system in the Alpha Quadrant, located near the Bajoran wormhole and the Denorios Belt. Its capital city was Ashalla. Bajor had at least five moons, including Endalla, the innermost moon, followed by Derna, Penraddo, Jeraddo and the outermost moon Baraddo. Unlike the planet Earth, Bajoran days last 26 hours. Sometimes the planet was referred to by the name Bajora In addition to its normal parallel universe versions, Bajor also had a counterpart in the antimatter universe. When Benjamin Sisko, now one of the Prophets, used his abilities to free both counterparts of the scientist Lazarus from their eternal combat, the positive matter Lazarus was deposited on matter-Bajor, and the antimatter Lazarus was placed on the antimatter universe's version of the planet. History The Bajoran archaeological record dated back to about 28,000 B.C. In the 15th century, Bajor's level of technology was analogous to that of Earth in the 23rd century. Bajor had at least one extrasolar colony, Pillagra, by first contact with the Federation (in the form of the ) in 2270. First official contact with the Cardassian Union took place in 2318, although a small number of traders, such as Kubus Oak were already well known to them. Soon after, many members of the Oralian Way moved to Bajor to seek refuge from the Cardassian Central Command. Over the next decade however, the Central Command's presence and influence on Bajor increased to the point that by 2328, they had become an invasive force, and had occupied the planet as an annexed world of the Union. Shortly after the Cardassian withdrawal, the Bajoran Provisional Government petitioned the United Federation of Planets for relief efforts. The Cardassian mining station, Terok Nor, was placed into the custodianship of Starfleet, who renamed the station Deep Space 9. Agrobiology camps were set up on Bajor in the years following the Cardassian withdrawal, in order to help the Bajorans learn how to live off their ravaged planet, with the goal of making the world as fertile as it was before the environmental damage of the Cardassian mining operations. In late 2371 a Federation agrobiology camp on Bajor was the scene of a dramatic showdown when a secret Obsidian Order strike team landed nearby in order to recover a temporal disruptor that was sealed in a nearby mine. The chroniton subatomic particle flux from the released temporal device caused ripples in time that caused several alternate timelines to form, as well as a massive radiation release that caused sickness across the camp. Bajor was the center of events during the Dominion War (2373-2375) due to its proximity to the Bajoran wormhole, the Dominion's only pipeline for troops and material. The Bajoran sector was temporarily occupied by the forces of the Dominion and Cardassia in the years 2373 and 2374. The treaty ending the war with the Dominion was signed in Bajoran space, on station Deep Space 9, in late 2375. Soon after, Benjamin Sisko, the Emissary of the Prophets, stopped Skrain Dukat and Winn Adami from releasing the Pah-wraith and destroying Bajor. Bajor joined the United Federation of Planets on September 29, 2376. During the Borg Invasion of 2381, there were concerns the Borg would target Bajor; however, no such attack took place, and Bajor was left alone. Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline in which Captain Benjamin Sisko became trapped in a subspace field in 2372, Bajor took the Emissary's apparent death as a sign from the Prophets that the Federation would be unable to protect the Bajoran people from the Klingon Empire. Consequently, the Bajoran government entered into a mutual defence pact with the Cardassian Union in 2373. In an alternate timeline in which the Federation was destroyed by the Klingons after a war, Bajor has turned in a multi-cultural world with other Federation members residing on the planet. They are the survivors of those ships that fought during the Battle of Bajor during the Klingon War. Bajor has become in essence how Earth was before the Second Federation-Klingon War. It is led by a President, a Bajoran woman named Leeta. There is also a strong Starfleet presence on the planet commanded by Fleet Admiral Kira Nerys. Bajor only has two major continents (with many smaller islands) and a majority of the land has been used to house the refugess the planet took on. The capital city of Bajor, Dahkur had been transformed to the center location of everything politcal for the planet. A Council was assembled to represent all of the new races that were making Bajor home. Headquarters for a Starfleet Defence presence on the planet was also set up. (Star Trek: Bajor) Alternate realities In an alternate reality, Bajor had overthrown the Cardassian Union prior to 2370 and became increasingly aggressive towards the Federation. In another alternate reality, the Klingon Empire had conquered most of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants prior to 2380. Once the conquest of Bajor was complete, it planned to invade the Gamma Quadrant through the wormhole. Geography Provinces :Berenthar Province • Dahkur Province • Ducrain Province • Hedrikspool Province • Hill Province • Janitza Province • Kendra Province • Lotha Province • Musilla Province • Rakantha Province • Tozhat Province • Wyntara Mas Province Regions :Bajoran arctic • Cliffs of Undahar • Dahkur Hills • Fire Caves • Janitza Mountains • Kaladrys Valley • Kendra Valley • Kola Mountain • Northwest peninsula • Okana Desert • Perikian Peninsula • Ratosha Pass • Sahving Valley • Southern islands • Tanis Canyon • Trilar Peninsula • Yadozi Desert Settlements :Ashalla • Bennikar • B'hala • Ilvia • Jabelon • Jalanda • Joradell • Kran-Tobal • Lacroya • Sakelo City • Sidau • Singha Nations :Nivan Bodies of water :Elestan River • Glyrhond River • Holana River • Korvale Ocean • Senha River • Yolja River • Valor Ocean Natural history Flora :Hasva Fauna :Barrowbug • Carnivorous rastipod • Hara cat • Hyurin • Kata-bunny • Rakonian swamp rat • Tokka • Two-headed Malgorian • verdanis Category:Planets Category:Federation worlds